A vehicle warning device of such type is conventionally known (for example, Patent Literature 1). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle warning device for vehicle will be described. The conventional warning device for vehicle processes a captured chronological image, and detects and warns a pedestrian who is approaching a vehicle.